


another rescue operation to save a drunk sugden

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says it all lol :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	another rescue operation to save a drunk sugden

"oh come on please pretty please" Robert begged

"now you know he's drunk he's being polite to chas !" diane said to Victoria

"mm I better call aaron get him to save his plank of a boyfriend adam wont be happy its Aarons stag and he's bailing out Robert again just typical I swear Robert would be dead if it wasn't for aaron having survival skills and a heart" Victoria replied before muttering to herself as she left to call adam

"but chas why not" roibert whined

chas tried not to laugh " aaron and the words rubber ducky and romantic picnic are not to be associated"

"but that's why im askin you for help chas" Robert slurs

"look your drunk ok seriously you thinking surfing in the Australian out back with a rubber duck and a picnic is a good honeymoon"

"why not" Robert frowns

"because its a desert no water in sight"

" look im king sex god sugden I can do what I want thank you chas you'll see it'll be all over the news how I saved the dunes with water with my super powers"

Aaron walks in even though Robert doesn't notice he creeps up to the bar to diane 

oh thank gosh your here look at him he's completely sloshed" diane says 

"whats he done now then this is a pub im sure you can handle a drunk"

"its Robert" she said with a knowing look

he tuts and rolls his eyes "good point"

he walks over and taps Robert in surprise he turns and smiles at aaron before hugging him  
chas smirks she felt bad palming Robert off on her son but he chose him and well she didn't care enough cause this is rather  
funny

"aarry" Robert beams aaron pulls away gasping for air

"you almost suphicated me Robert then there would be no wedding!"

robert frowns and almost passes out but aaron catches him

"any way I was thinking.....ducks...and..." Robert told aaron his plans as he was escorted through to the back

**Author's Note:**

> mm watch out aaron roberts drunk ! and on about ducks ? nevermind hope you liked feel free to comment 
> 
> the fanfiction cookie monster x


End file.
